The present invention relates to a sliding container cover which controls the access of the top opening of a rectangular container by sliding a sliding cover board.
Regular box containers for containing foods, liquid, etc., are generally made having a top opening and a top cover detachably covering on the top opening. When it is desired to pick up thing(s) from a box container, the top cover of the box container must be removed. After the desired thing(s) has (have) been taken out of the box container, the top cover must be replaced on the top opening of the box container again. However, frequently opening and closing the top cover of a box container will deform the top cover causing it to be difficult to close the box container.